Literary Seduction
by Gryvon
Summary: Kakashi/Iruka. Iruka has been getting strange gifts with no name attached, only quotes from an unknown novel.


Iruka arrived at the Academy fifteen minutes late, expecting to find his class in disarray. The halls were unnaturally silent as he ran towards his classroom, giving him early warning that something was off even before he opened the door. Twelve pairs of eyes turned to watch him as he slid open the door. He waited for something to fly at him or fall on him but nothing happened. A few of the girls were smiling at him, their hands over their faces to stifle their giggles.

He tugged absently on his ponytail, momentarily wondering if he'd left his hair down or put his shirt on backwards, but he'd been certain that he'd double-checked everything before leaving his house. He looked up, but there was nothing on the ceiling. Then he turned and saw what had his students so confused.

There was a small crystal vase in the center of his desk, filled with an arrangement of red carnations, daisies, and tulips. Iruka dropped his satchel on the desk and stared at his students. Their expressions where a mixture of curiosity and excitement, though none of them displayed the sort of guilt or embarrassment that would have led him to believe that a student had put them there.

A small white card lay partially hidden among the flowers. Iruka flipped it open with one hand. There was a single line was written inside in sprawling, thin script.

_i"Love comes in springtime, blooming across the countryside and in the hearts of the young."/i_

Iruka moved the flowers to the corner of his desk and put them out of mind while he started the day's lesson.

*****

A few days later, Iruka came home to find a small package waiting outside his doorway. There were no postal markings on it, which meant someone must have hand delivered it. He picked it up carefully, turning the box over in case there was writing on a different side. The brown paper covering the package was unmarked. Something inside of it rattled slightly.

Iruka absently unlocked his door and disabled the wards. He toed off his shoes in the entranceway and dropped the package and his satchel on the coffee table on his way to the kitchen. After he'd made himself a cup of tea and a small plate of cookies, he returned to the coffee table and sat on the floor with his back against the couch. The package waited in front of him, tempting him to open it.

He picked it up in both hands and considered it. He didn't think it was anything dangerous. As far as he was aware, no one in the village wished him ill. There was a possibility that one of his students, either current or past, was trying to play a prank on him.

He opened the package carefully, leaving the paper intact as he unwrapped it. There was a thin cardboard box inside, covered in red paper that looked vaguely familiar. He opened the box, expecting something to jump out at him. Nothing did, and suddenly the strange package made much more sense as he remembered the flowers that had appeared on his desk.

It was a box of chocolates. Iruka stared at them curiously and popped one in his mouth. They were good. Someone had obviously gone to one of the high-end stores to get these. There was another small card inside.

i_"His lips touched upon his beloved's for the first time, tasting a sweetness greater than any nectar."_/i

He smiled slightly and pushed his cookies aside as he started his grading. If he happened to score slightly higher than usual, he didn't think his students would mind.

*****

Iruka was slowly running out of possible culprits for the strange series of gifts. He'd ruled out his students. His current set were as curious about the gifts as he was, and most of his past classes were too young to be harboring romantic attentions towards him. Or at least he hoped they were. He didn't really want to think about sixteen year olds with crushes on him.

Single parents were a possibility, but he couldn't think of many that had been overly affectionate. Most of the other teachers were either straight males or females that knew quite well which way Iruka's sexuality swung. He still met occasionally with some of his fellow classmates from when he'd been a genin, but they'd had opportunities for years to hit on him. His exes wouldn't have gone to this much trouble to try and win him back. Finally, there was the horde of jounin that accosted him at the Mission Room.

The last group was the most disturbing of possibilities, which is why Iruka also considered them the most likely. Jounin were a wholly deranged group of individuals, which is why the eccentricity of the gifts made the most sense coming from one of them. Someone saner would have made themselves known by now. There would have been a name with the notes, something to give away the identity of the sender.

Since then he'd received two more vases of flowers, appearing in place of the first as soon as the original set started to fade. He'd been gifted with a finely crafted set of shuriken, a box of pens, and several bowls of ramen that appeared on his desk conveniently in time for lunch. Each came with a card and a quote.

He found the entire situation incredibly sweet, though he still had no idea who was behind it.

There was another package waiting for him when he got home. A smile instantly blossomed on Iruka's face as he caught sight of the familiar brown paper. He quickly let himself into his apartment then stopped before he could put the package down. There was someone on his couch, and not just any someone but one of the most famous jounin in Konoha, Sharingan Kakashi.

Iruka turned back towards the door which had been locked when he'd come home, with the wards unbroken. He looked at the jounin who seemed to be smiling at him. It was hard to tell what Kakashi's expression was with the mask covering the lower half of his face and his tilted forehead protector covering one eye.

"Umm..." Iruka hovered awkwardly in the middle of the living room. A number of possible things to say flittered through his head, only to be immediately discarded as too impolite or too inane. "Would you like some tea?"

Kakashi shook his head. "No. Thank you though." His eyes never left Iruka.

The constant attention was slightly unnerving. He dropped his satchel next to the wall and moved into the kitchen to turn the kettle on. The package was still in his hands. He debated opening it now but that seemed impolite, somehow. He didn't really want someone else knowing what was in there. So far the gifts had all been safe, but that didn't guarantee that they'd always be. The quotes had gotten more and more explicit with each new present. He expected the presents to eventually take the same turn and he didn't want to open something like that in front of someone.

Unless Kakashi was the one who'd sent him the gifts....

Iruka shook his head, dispelling that thought as a possibility. There was no way Kakashi liked him. They barely knew each other. Still, he couldn't think of any other reason why Kakashi would be in his living room.

"You should open it."

Iruka jumped as Kakashi's voice sounded from the doorway. He turned quickly, blushing as he stared at the jounin. "W-what?"

Kakashi pointed towards the package in Iruka's hands.

"Oh." He glanced down at the package and then over at the jounin. "Umm... why are you here?"

Kakashi just smiled at him, his one visible eye half-closing. "Curiosity."

He wasn't sure how to respond to that. The kettle started to whistle and he set the package down to pull out a teabag and teacup.

"Do you like tea?"

He half turned to look at the jounin. Kakashi had sounded curious, almost interested.

"Yeah." He opened the cabinet to show off the assortment of boxes inside. "I like trying out different flavors." He pointed to a greenish tin, the one that he'd just pulled a teabag out of. "I've been on a bit of a berry kick recently. This one's a Blackberry Sage mix. It's quite good. Are you sure you don't want a cup?"

Kakashi shook his head.

Iruka set his cup aside to steep and picked up the package. Kakashi watched him as he pulled the tie loose, dropping the string on the counter before he slipped his fingers into the sides of the paper. There was something orange underneath. The shape of it seemed familiar. Slowly, Iruka pulled the paper away to reveal a small orange book.

He felt his face flush with embarrassment the minute he recognized the cover. Iruka looked at the jounin in shock. "You... you..." He wasn't sure if he should be appalled or excited. The latest gift was none other than the first volume of the famous Icha Icha series. He'd recognized the cover from seeing it in bookshops and from the many times he'd seen Kakashi reading it in public.

Suddenly it all made sense. He flipped the book open and read the first line.

i_ Love comes in springtime, blooming across the countryside and in the hearts of the young. Shigetsu first met Mimi in such a spring, and his desire for her knew no bounds. The very sight of her sent his blood..._/i

He snapped the book closed quickly.

Kakashi shifted closer. "You don't like it? They're very good, I can assure you, but if that's not your liking, I could suggest a few other titles. There's the Rose Gang series if you're more into the strictly male pairings."

Iruka shifted away slightly, but he didn't have far that he could go. His back pressed against the counter. "I... I don't really read that sort of..."

The jounin moved until he was directly in front of Iruka. He looked up as Kakashi's arms came around him, lightly pulling the book from his fingers. "You should. I find they make great stress relief." He pulled the book from Iruka's grasp and flipped it open. "In this volume, I think page 114 is my favorite." He turned the book so that the text was in front of Iruka.

Iruka could feel his blush spreading all the way to his ears. He averted his eyes and pushed Kakashi's hand to the side. "T-that's okay. I'll pass for now." His fingers lingered on Kakashi's arm. He wasn't sure if he'd ever been this close to the jounin before.

"Are you sure?"

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kakashi flip the book closed, setting it on the counter next to Iruka's forgotten cup of tea.

He nodded and couldn't bring himself to make eye contact again.

Kakashi leaned forward, tilting his head until his mouth was level with Iruka's ear. "It's a wonderful scene." He shivered as Kakashi's breath ghosted over his ear. "The heroine, Mimi, has just given in to the hero's, Shigetsu's year long pursuit."

Something warm and wet traced along the edge of his ear, making Iruka squeak embarrassingly. He could feel Kakashi's lips moving against his ear.

"There's a drawn out scene where Shigetsu undresses her. He's very... devoted."

One of Kakashi's hands slipped under the hem of Iruka's shirt to press flat against his stomach. Kakashi's palm felt cool against his suddenly flushed skin. He bit his lower lip to hold back a moan.

"But it's not until page 114 that they get to the heart of it. You see, that's the scene where they're both finally in bed, with Shigetsu pressed on top of Mimi. He's kissing her breasts, whispering how much he loves her against her skin as he enters her, sliding his hot, hard erection deep inside of her."

Kakashi's lips moved down Iruka's neck as the jounin spoke, teasing against his skin. Iruka's breath hitched. His pulse was racing in anticipation but he couldn't bring himself to move. He was frozen in suspense, hypnotized by Kakashi's words. Kakashi's other hand brushed against Iruka's thigh, moving backwards and around until it cupped Iruka's ass and squeezed once, lightly. Kakashi shifted forward, pressing against Iruka's front, trapping him between the jounin and the counter.

"But, if you're not interested in reading about it, I could show you."

Iruka looked up with wide eyes as Kakashi pulled away from his neck to look him in the eyes. It was hard to think with Kakashi pressed against him, the jounin's husky voice still ringing in his ears. Kakashi's hands were distracting him. The one in the front kept brushing against the edge of his pants, the tips of his fingers pushing under the waistband but not going any further down, while the hand on his ass kept squeezing, his fingers digging in lightly, rhythmically groping Iruka's ass. He stared at the pale expanse of Kakashi's chin, bared naked for him, his mask pulled away to hang loose around Kakashi's neck.

It took Iruka all of two seconds to think of an answer.

"I'd like that."

A grin spread across Kakashi's face. He leaned forward to capture Iruka's lips. Iruka opened his mouth, letting Kakashi's tongue invade. He was not surprised to learn that Kakashi was a good kisser. In seconds, he had Iruka moaning against Kakashi's lips, though he attributed at least part of that to the hands that had shifted around to cup both cheeks of his ass, pressing him forward against Kakashi. Evidence of the jounin's interest pressed against him. Iruka wrapped his arms around the jounin's shoulders and lifted one of his legs to hook around Kakashi's waist.

Kakashi moaned his approval, pulling away momentarily to softly bite Iruka's lower lip, drawing a similar moan from the chuunin. His hand slipped down to support Iruka's leg under the knee. Kakashi rocked his hips forward into Iruka, causing him to moan once more against Kakashi's lips. The jounin's other hand slid down, encouraging Iruka to bring his other leg up.

Iruka shifted, carefully balancing his weight before he let Kakashi pull his leg up. The jounin supported his weight easily, his hands moving back down to press against Iruka's ass, holding him close so that Kakashi could grind against him. The stimulation was almost too much for him. Iruka gasped, tightening his arms around Kakashi's shoulders as he tried to press as tightly as he could against the jounin.

"Kakashi..." Iruka moaned. He wasn't quite sure how much longer he could hold out against the onslaught of Kakashi's attention and there were other things he'd hoped they'd get to before the night was over. "...bed?"

Kakashi's teeth bit lightly against Iruka's neck, just below his ear. He took that for an affirmative answer as Kakashi stepped away from the counter. Their hips rubbed together with every step, driving Iruka half mad with sensation. He bit his arm to muffle the long moan that threatened to escape his lips, using the slight pain to keep him away from the edge.

The stairs were maddening. Iruka squeaked with each step and panted against Kakashi's shoulder.

"I should carry you around like this more often, sensei," Kakashi teased. He sucked on Iruka's neck, hard enough to leave a mark.

Relief washed over Iruka as his back hit the mattress of his bed. Kakashi pulled away slightly to stare down at him with a lecherous grin. He brushed his fingers over Iruka's cheek reverently before slipping his hand back to pull the tie loose from Iruka's hair and remove his forehead protector. Brown strands of hair fanned across the covers around his head.

"Do you know how Mimi and Shigetsu start out in the book?" Kakashi asked him softly. Both of his hands rested against Iruka's stomach.

Iruka blushed and shook his head.

"Shigetsu started by removing Mimi's top."

A hand at the small of his back lifted him until his was half sitting up, his legs still around Kakashi's waist. Iruka's vest was stripped away and dropped carefully to the floor near the edge of the bed. Kakashi's hands slid under his shirt, rubbing against his sides for a brief moment before he hooked his thumb under the edge of the fabric and slowly pushed up, pealing it off of Iruka.

"Did Mimi return the favor?" Iruka blushed as he asked the question.

Kakashi smiled softly down at him. "She did."

Tentatively, Iruka reached forward to slide Kakashi's vest from his shoulders. Kakashi helpfully raised his arms as Iruka pushed the jounin's shirt up and off of him, revealing a wide expanse of pale, muscular skin. He let his hands roam across the jounin's chest, slightly fascinated by the feel of Kakashi's muscles. He'd never realized before just how strong Kakashi was. He'd carried Iruka like he weighed nothing. Iruka had to admit that having that kind of power directed towards him was more than a bit of a turn on.

Kakashi licked his lips after a moment and pulled Iruka's hands away. He pushed forward, guiding Iruka back onto the bed. "Next, he kissed her, letting his lips trail over the mounds of her breasts and mapping a path down towards her sex." Kakashi put his words into action and started kissing a trail from Iruka's collarbone down his chest.

"I don't think-"

His words were cut off as Kakashi's teeth scraped over a nipple. He gasped as Kakashi bit down, involuntarily arching up against Kakashi's mouth. Fingernails scraped over the other half of his chest. He moaned loudly as Kakashi's teeth and fingers toyed with his nipples, Kakashi's mouth switching back and forth between either side of his chest.

"Kakashi," Iruka gasped. He buried his fingers in Kakashi's hair and tugged, trying to pull Kakashi's mouth away. "Stop. Ah! I'm..." He was too close. He was going to explode soon if Kakashi didn't stop.

Kakashi chuckled slightly but he moved away, continuing his progression down Iruka's chest and over his stomach. Deft fingers unbuttoned Iruka's pants, quickly sliding the zipper down. He let his legs fall from around Kakashi's waist and lifted his hips so that the jounin could pull his pants off. Kakashi's mouth paused over his bellybutton. Iruka screamed and almost came as Kakashi's tongue dipped into the hollow of Iruka's bellybutton, his tongue circling the flesh before brushing over his bellybutton.

"Kakashi."

The jounin's mouth moved further down. Iruka could guess where he was heading. This was going to end too soon.

"Kakashi, don't. I can't... I'm going to..."

Kakashi ignored him. Iruka jumped as thin fingers circled the base of his erection, squeezing the base of his erection to keep him from coming. He gasped as the jounin's tongue ran over the slit in Iruka's erection, licking up the precum that had gathered there. Iruka's hands fisted in the covers. One of Kakashi's arms pressed against his hips, keeping him still against the bed as Kakashi licked up and down the length of Iruka's erection.

Iruka's attention narrowed to a single point. All he could focus on was Kakashi's mouth as it tormented him, making him writhe in pleasure while Kakashi's hand kept up the pressure around the base of Iruka's cock, holding him back from release. He wanted to come. He desperately wanted to come, but he didn't want it to end. Needy sounds fell from his lips but he was too lost in emotion to care how embarrassing they sounded.

Then Kakashi's lips closed around his erection, swallowing him down. Kakashi's hand let go and suddenly Iruka was coming, screaming Kakashi's name as he emptied his seed into the jounin's mouth. His vision went white and he lost all sense of the world around him for a brief moment.

When he came back to his senses, Kakashi was grinning down at him and licking his lips. "I hope you don't think we're done yet, sensei."

Iruka whimpered and spread his legs wider. Kakashi's eyes burned with desire as he stared down at him.

"What happens next?" Iruka asked, his voice on the verge of breathlessness.

Kakashi grinned. He ran his fingers over Iruka's lips, his eyes intent. Iruka parted his lips slightly and let his tongue dart out to moisten the digits. Kakashi watched him with blatant lust.

"Mimi returned the favor."

Iruka placed one hand on Kakashi's chest, pushing the jounin backwards as he slid towards the edge of the bed. One of Kakashi's hands slipped into his pocket, palming something and dropping it on the table next to Iruka's bed. Iruka dropped to his knees and reached forward to undo Kakashi's pants. The fabric pooled around the jounin's ankles. Iruka was moving forward before it even hit the floor. He held Kakashi's erection in one hand as he guided it to his lips. He didn't pause, just opened his mouth and swallowed the jounin down until the tip of his erection brushed the back of his throat.

He moaned as the taste of Kakashi filled his mouth. Both of Kakashi's hands twisted in his hair, lightly holding on to the back of Iruka's head. He pulled back slowly, drawing back until only the tip of Kakashi's erection remained in his mouth and then running his tongue over the head, circling it and flicking against the head. Above him, a deep moan fell from Kakashi's lips. Iruka moved slowly, savoring the feeling of Kakashi inside his mouth as he bobbed his head, sucking on the salty flesh.

Kakashi didn't let him go for long. After a few brief minutes, the fingers tightened in his hair, pulling Iruka off with a loud, wet pop. Iruka panted slightly, using the moment to refill his lungs with air. The jounin's hands hooked under Iruka's armpits, pulling him to his feet and turning him until he was face down on the bed. Iruka spread his legs. His hands gripped the covers as a slick finger pressed into him and he groaned wantonly.

"Shigetsu pressed his fingers inside of Mimi's opening, stroking her to her second orgasm before he let himself enter her."

Iruka shivered and tried to protest. "Don't... Kakashi, I want you inside of me. Plea-"

His words were cut off as Kakashi's finger pressed against his prostate. Iruka gasped and bucked, rubbing his slowly renewing erection against the side of the bed. A second finger, then a third joined the first inside of him, stretching him open as the fingers played inside of him. Kakashi rubbed his fingers against Iruka's prostate, pressing against the hard nub of flesh over and over again until Iruka was quivering against the bed.

"Come on," Kakashi crooned. "Come for me, Iruka. Show me how much you like it."

Two more fingers pressed into him and he screamed again, coming hard into the covers.

His legs gave out but Kakashi caught him, turning him and sliding him up on the bed until his head rested on the pillows. Iruka could only watch in growing anticipation as Kakashi crawled forward. His erection bobbed as he moved, drawing Iruka's attention down to it. He licked his lips, remembering how it had tasted and wishing that Kakashi had let Iruka suck him to completion.

Kakashi's hands pushed under Iruka's knees, drawing Iruka's legs up over Kakashi's shoulders. He shivered as Kakashi lined up, moaning in anticipation. The head of Kakashi's erection pressed against him but he stopped there.

"Finally, Shigetsu enters Mimi, taking his pleasure in her open body."

Iruka arched against Kakashi as he pushed in. His senses were drawn raw and over sensitized from pleasure, making him shiver with each new touch. Kakashi was watching him again, his eyes intent on Iruka's face as he slowly started to move. Iruka's lips were parted, letting out each breath as a needy gasp. He forgot about his embarrassment as he reached up, pulling Kakashi down for a kiss.

His breath hitched as Kakashi kept his hands on Iruka's legs as he leaned forward, forcing Iruka's knees up towards his ears. Kakashi's tongue pushed inside of Iruka's mouth, sliding against Iruka's in a mirror of the movement of his erection inside of Iruka. Their new position forced Kakashi in deeper. Iruka trembled and dug his fingers into Kakashi's shoulders.

Kakashi broke their kiss after a moment and leaned back. His hands moved to grip Iruka around the waist as he slowly increased the pace of his hips into a pounding rhythm. Iruka pressed his forearms against the headboard as the force of Kakashi's thrusts slid them up the bed and used the slight bit of leverage offered to press back into Kakashi.

"Tell me," Kakashi gasped suddenly. "Tell me how it feels."

Iruka groaned. He could feel his eyes starting to roll back in his head as he lost himself in pleasure.

"So good," he gasped. "I want you so much. Need you. Need you in me."

"I want you too," Kakashi panted.

"Please," Iruka moaned. "Ah. God. Please. Come in me. Please. Need you to come."

Kakashi groaned loudly and slammed forward one last time, smacking Iruka's forearms against the headboard. He came, shooting hot seed inside of Iruka and not stopping, not slowing down his thrusts until it was spilling out of Iruka, running down his legs.

Iruka's arms came up to wrap around Kakashi as the jounin collapsed on top of him. The sound of their labored breathing filled the room for several minutes until Kakashi stirred enough to move. Iruka winced slightly as Kakashi pulled out of him. He was going to be sore in the morning, but it was well worth it.

"Thank you for the gifts."

Kakashi smiled softly down at him. "You're welcome. Have I convinced you yet to give Icha Icha a try?"

Iruka returned the jounin's smile and ran a hand through Kakashi's hair. He leaned up to kiss the jounin passionately before answering. "I think I prefer having them read to me."

The grin Kakashi turned on him was positively wicked. "That can be arranged. I think you might like the scene on page 229, where Shigetsu and Mimi visit the hot springs."

Iruka laughed and tightened his arms around the jounin. He had a feeling his life was about to get a lot more interesting.


End file.
